Industrial vacuum equipment has dozens of wet and dry uses such as locating underground utilities (potholing), hydro excavation, air excavation and vacuum excavation. In addition, the equipment can be used for directional drilling slurry removal, industrial clean-up, waste clean-up, lateral and storm drain clean-out, oil spill clean-up and other natural disaster clean-up applications, signs and headstone setting, for example. The vacuum systems may be mounted to a truck or trailer and are typically powered by gas or diesel engines. A shortcoming of the prior art is the inefficiency and difficulty to excavate using a vacuum hose in hard subsurface conditions. Accordingly, what is needed is a hydro excavation device that is efficient in all subsurface conditions.